happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodan Gizzardcrusher
Rodan, also known as Rodan Gizzardcrusher, was a male King penguin and the tyrannical leader of his vast army. He is voiced by James McAvoy and is the main antagonist of Happy Feet 0.75. History Early life Not much is know about Rodan's life before the story, though according to Winter he served in Abraham's army. His many victories caused Rodan to develop somewhat of a god complex, believing that he was destined to free the penguins of the world from their oppression at the hands of the stronger creatures. The massacre of the Elders While on his early conquests, Rodan came into a gathering of the elders of all penguin lands, where a young Winter was there with his father Abraham and his predecessor Simon the Elder. The elders were there to discuss the famine that had been affecting their region, Rodan claiming that he was a penguin of the people, dedicated to freeing his "brothers" from their oppressors only if they bowed to him. The elders took this as a joke and simply laughed, Rodan angrily storming out before his enslaved skuas attacked the elders, Winter and his father being the only survivors. Losing a flipper Years later, Rodan and his loyal soldiers waged war against Abraham, planning to take King-Land for himself. FIghting and decapatating Abraham in the battle, Rodan fought briefly against his son Winter, who he almost killed with his sword. However, Winter's love Natalie distracted Rodan long enough for Winter to sever his right flipper. Defeated, Rodan took his remaining soldiers and disappeared into the mountains. During this time, Rodan ransacked the village of East Adélie-Land, holding Hellas' family at knifepoint to convince the latter to capture creatures for his army. Hellas agreed to this, only for Rodan to take the family away in his ship to blackmail Hellas into keeping his word, giving him maverick Aleksei as a first mate. When they came back without the creatures he desired the first time, Rodan took a knife from a fire and burnt a zig-zag shaped scar into Aleksei's chest, which he covers with a purple cloak. When they showed up a second time empty handed, Rodan severed Aleksei's foot, before carving a pitchfork-shaped mark onto Hellas' chest, the latter's feathers covering it up. Sometime after the events of 0.5, Rodan came across Chrysta, who was seeking revenge against Mumble for "betraying" her. Role in the story "Brogan Blizzard Smasher" Over time, Hellas and Aleksei encountered Mumble and his friends, telling them of Rodan's intentions and of his alliance with Chrysta, Mumble's friend-turned-enemy. Mumble escaped and returned to tell Winter, who ordered them to prepare for a war. Mumble, refusing to believe that violence was inevitable, surrendered to Hellas and tried to be taken to Rodan, only to be stopped when the others intervene, the ensuing argument between Mumble and Winter ending with Mumble setting off to find Rodan himself. Capturing the team While Winter and a portion of the group go to find Mumble, who had arrived at Natalie's sanctuary, Marshall led the others to kidnap Hellas and Aleksei to lead them to Rodan. Being captured instantly, Rodan interrogated the prisoners himself, threatening Hellas and reminding him of what happened the last time Hellas failed him. Rodan suddenly "fired" Hellas and tells him and Aleksei to leave, before giving him his wife's skull to show Hellas' lack of use to him. This convinced Hellas and Aleksei to betray Rodan and free Marshall and the group. Meeting Mumble Later on, Rodan's army laid siege to Natalie's sanctuary. Rodan told the soldiers to catch as many creatures as they could to draw out the blue whale who presided over the sanctuary, only for Mumble and his allies to take them by surprise as a full-scale battle ensued. When the whale emerged, Rodan eventually fought Natalie himself, revealing that he had his own whale to battle hers for superiority. Rodan almost killed Natalie, only for Winter to intervene and battle Rodan single-handedly. Despite assistance from both Aleksei and Hellas, Rodan ultimately came out the victor as his whale impaled Natalie's on an iceberg. After this, Mumble confronted Rodan himself, where Rodan was surprised to see that Mumble was little more than a scrawny adolescent, speaking of the shame his father must feel. Mumble ignored this and tried to make peace with him, only for Rodan to show him his right flipper(or rather, whatever was left of it) before ordering him killed as well. While Mumble survived the attack, Patrick was killed protecting him from Boromir as Rodan left with his army to take over Emperor Land. Rodan arrived at Emperor Land and terrified the residents into captivity. Mumble and the group arrive on adolescent skuas. The others distracted the whale as Mumble confronted Rodan a second time. Rodan revealed his fears of being an outcast like Mumble and prepared to dispatch him, Mumble grabbing his blade and throwing them both off the skuas. Rodan landed on the whale while Ozcar caught Mumble riding on Blitzkrieg. Mumble jumped off of Blitzkrieg and kicked Rodan to the ground. After telling Rodan to give up, Mumble was then stabbed by Chrysta, supposedly being killed as Rodan told the Emperors of his victory. Death Rodan's boasts drove Gloria to attack him, only for Rodan to pin her on the ground and put his sword to her throat. Mumble, having faked his demise, fought both Rodan and Chrysta, the others eventually intervening as they tied up and blindfolded Rodan, Johnny taking his prosthetic flipper as Hellas, seeking revenge for his family, kicked Rodan off of the cliff edge, Rodan being impaled on the sharp serrated icicles at the bottom of the cliff. Trivia * Rodan's appearance and actions appear to be inspired by How to Train Your Dragon 2 villain Drago Bludvist. * Despite being mentioned several times by Winter and appearing in the flashbacks, Rodan does not fully appear physically until almost halfway through the story, due to the flashbacks showing him in shadow. * Rodan's death is the first time in the 0.5 stories where blood was shown without any later censorship. * Rodan is the first villain of the 0.5 series to be killed by a "good" character, as Hellas had joined Mumble's friends by this point. ** While Chrysta shared the role of deuteragonist in the beginning of 0.5, she had already joined forces with Cliff before she killed him. * Due to his tyrannical nature, lack of redemption and cruelty towards his employees, Rodan is said to be one of the most evil villains of the 0.5 continuity, sharing this with Amelia and Nortlu Reddington , though Amelia and Rodan are the only villains to be considered complete monsters due to Reddington sometimes showing sympathy for weaker species. ** Whereas his predecessor Cliff was still sympathetic to a small degree, Rodan was the first villain of the series to be truly irredeemable. * Rodan possesses the most visible scars in the 0.5 trilogy. These include three claw marks on his right cheek, a left eye that can only half open, a limp in his left leg, and of course a severed right flipper. Though Winter has a scar over his left eye, he covers his injury with an eye-patch, and his disfigurement has, so far, not been seen in full detail. * Rodan could be named after the Godzilla villain of the same name, due to Johnpatgillespie being a fan of the Godzilla franchise. ** This is further supported considering who do the voices of Meg and Alex. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Males Category:Penguins Category:King Penguins Category:Villains